1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment tool for an endoscope which is transendoscopically inserted into a body cavity for use.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, various types of endoscopic treatment tools have been known which are transendoscopically inserted for use into the body cavities of patients and the like. The general configuration of such endoscopic treatment tools is as follows. That is, various types of treatment parts such as forceps for the conduct of treatment are provided at the distal end of a flexible, elongated tubular member (sheath). The treatment part is connected to the first end of a manipulation wire inserted through a sheath, and is manipulated via a manipulation part connected to the second end. The treatment part and the sheath are then inserted into a body cavity, and the treatment part reaches the site subject to treatment, where a treatment procedure or the like is conducted.